Through Ty's Eyes
by BlackRoseLove
Summary: When Prince panics in his stable with Amy trapped inside, what would have happened if Amy couldn’t get out? AU Oneshot


**Through Ty's Eyes**

_When Prince panics in his stable with Amy trapped inside, what would have happened if Amy couldn't get out? AU Oneshot _

_Okay so this is my answer to what might have happened if Amy hadn't gotten out of the stable in time, when Prince in Out of the Darkness went nuts. It's written in Ty's POV and I know its short, so sorry x _

_A/N: I don't own Heartland, or its characters _

"Steady boy," she murmured softly. He stood still at the back of the stall, and stared at her. We could both see how tense he was - he was ready to spring into panic for the slightest reason. She stepped closer, murmuring in a soothing voice. Prince backed away from her, shaking his head. Amy positioned herself next to his shoulder, carefully, so he could see her without feeling threatened. He snorted and rolled his eyes at her, as I tensed, gripping the stable door tightly. Unfazed, Amy took one more step further, and raised her arm to touch his neck. I relaxed for a second, thinking it was gonna be okay. A second later, Ben came into the barn, the big door banging shut behind him. Inside the stable, Prince started violently. He whinnied wildly, and reared up, knocking Amy to the back of the stall. "Amy!" I cried, shooting back the bolt on the door to open it. "Get out!"

But to my horror, we both saw that Prince was between the stable door and Amy. She was trapped. Prince wheeled round and made a bolt for the door, so I had to ram the bolt home to stop him barging his way out from the box. Ben had run up to join me, shocked, but remaining beside me, quiet in case he startled Prince again. Amy was frozen at the back of the stall. I had never seen Amy look so scared in the presence of a horse before. Amy was fearless. But ...

"Amy!" I yelled desperately. "Climb over the side!" She looked up at the partition. My and rested on the bolt, as I longed to go in to help her, but didn't dare, in case I drove Prince into worse panic.

"I- can't," she whispered, so quiet I could barely hear her. Prince let out another piercing whinny, and snaked his neck menacingly towards her. She gasped, and staggered back. Prince reared up again, and this time he was standing too close. Amy screamed, as his flailing hooves swiped the air above her head, then cried out as he brought them down, knocking her onto the stable wall. Everything seemed to freeze as Amy screamed again, and fell back and lay still. Enough. I wrenched open the stable door, trying drive Prince away from Amy. He stumbled back, as my hand locked around his halter. Prince steadied, and seemed to freeze, staring at me in terror. I turned enough to see Ben pulling Amy out of the stall. Cautiously, I released the halter, and slipped out of the stall. Ben had laid Amy out on the floor outside the stall, and was pulling his cell from his pocket as I slipped the bolt shut. I dropped to my knees beside her. She was so pale, and her eyes were closed. The only obvious wound on her face was a small line of blood slicing her eyebrow and lining her cheek. That was before I noticed that Ben had taken his sweatshirt from around his waist and was pressing it against the side of her head.

"Is it bad?" I asked. Ben nodded, and swore as he saw the digital display finally come upon his phone.

"No signal," he muttered. He raised the phone searching for a signal, and swore again when he found none.

"There isn't any cell phone coverage except down at the house, but there's the yard phone outside. Ring for an ambulance, then call Lou, tell her to come down as soon as she can."

Ben nodded, and I took hold of his sweatshirt, maintaining the pressure on Amy's head. Outside I heard Ben's boots hitting the yard as he sprinted over to the tackroom.

"Ty," Amy whispered faintly. I looked down at her, watching her blink several times as she struggled to see against the light bulb overhead.

"Shh, Amy," I reached for her hand. It's okay."

"Ty," Amy whispered again. "Where's... where's Prince?" Typical Amy. She was lying on the ground slipping in and out of consciousness, and all she could think about was the horse involved. It had happened with Spartan, and with Fanfare, and now with Prince.

"He's OK. But Amy, you have to stay awake. Stay with me." Amy managed a faint nod, but closed her eyes again and lay still. I tightened my hold on her hand, as I heard a vehicle draw up outside. Amy had to be okay. She had to, but she would get better. She would. She had to.

_A/N: Thanks for sticking with it :) okay now you press the little green button because it will make me feel all warm and fluffy inside :) xx reviews are love. So is chocolate xx P.S. you can private message me as well, because it gets me through maths on Mondays if I know there are lots of lovely people talking to me about something other than mascara :) thx Sophie :) _

_p.s. I know the accident with Fanfare happened in the last book of the series, but hey, that's called creative licence :) too bad that excuse didn't work on my maths teacher when I pointed out that the answers to the problems were correct, I was using creative licence to point out that I incorporated rounding into the answers. Rounding to thousands :) _


End file.
